


50 Sombras de Black

by Siroco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Loving Marriage, Vida Matrimonial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siroco/pseuds/Siroco
Summary: "Se tiene que poder escribir sobre BDSM sin promover relaciones de abuso ni machismo" fue lo que me dije cuando decidí aceptar el reto. ¿Y qué mejor forma de intentar demostrarlo que escribiendo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de la ficción? Sabemos poco de Lucius y de Narcissa, pero si algo tenemos claro es que se quieren, y mucho. Este fan fiction intenta explorar la parte más íntima de su relación y está ubicado entre los acontecimientos del 5º libro de la saga: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.Agradecimientos:Gracias a Just_a_pearl, usuario de Ao3, por ayudarme con la corrección.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

El remolino de whisky empezó a deshacerse en el vaso de licor cuando Lucius dejó de agitarlo. La escena lo absorbía demasiado como para seguir alimentando uno de sus tics. Se inclinaba hacia delante, con un codo apoyado en el brazo del sillón y la barbilla apoyada en la mano, totalmente concentrado. A su alrededor había otras personas como él, aunque menos auténticas a pesar de sus extravagantes ropas. Algo los delataba. Los únicos que parecían ir a juego con el mago eran los otros dos hombres que le acompañaban en la mesa.

Se escuchó el chasquido de un flagelo contra la piel y se hizo el silencio. Lucius se tensó y tragó saliva con sabor a whiskey. La sala estaba en penumbra, protegiendo así la identidad de los asistentes, pero un foco alumbraba directamente el cuerpo de una mujer atada a una cruz de San Andrés y a su verdugo. Ella estaba desnuda por completo a excepción de los grilletes y del collar de esclava, mientras que el hombre lo hacía con un traje azul marino de corte italiano.

La chica tenía el culo rojo e hinchado, y Lucius ya no era capaz de distinguir las marcas de los azotes, aunque sí discernía unas líneas rojas en la espalda. Algo debió susurrar, porque la vio girar la cabeza y mover los labios hacia el verdugo, quién soltó el flagelo y la comenzó a desatar con delicadeza. Cuando cayó en sus brazos el mago se echó hacia atrás y volvió a remover su vaso.

—Ya te dije que este sitio estaba bien. Además mira a todos estos muggles, no es como si destacásemos especialmente… Vaya pintas que llevan.

Lucius miró a Goyle como si su voz, más similar a la de alguien que aún seguía pasando la edad del pavo, le hubiera despertado de un buen sueño.

—Lo que sea —murmuró y dio un sorbo.

—Venga, no me digas que no te pone ni un poquito. –La voz de Crabbe se le hacía aún más irritante si cabía.

—No sé cómo os puede gustar ir a antros de muggles. Mirad esa gente, apestan a desesperación. Y ese tipo gordo de ahí con los grilletes es vomitivo. No sé qué locura os ha dado, porque pudiendo ir a sitios mejores en el callejón Knockturn…

—Pero es que ahí nos conoce todo el mundo —replicó Goyle moviendo la papada—, son siempre cuatro gatos y el sitio apesta. Y yo que sé, las mujeres muggles siguen estando buenas, y me gusta ver cómo las dejan al rojo vivo. No es como si me fuese a casar con una. Por echar un ojo no estoy en contra de la causa. —Se rio y Crabbe le hizo los coros.

—Me están entrando arcadas y esta butaca está pegajosa. Vámonos de aquí.

Lucius se levantó con una expresión de desagrado y caminó hacia la salida del local sin esperarles. Una vez fuera se despidió de ellos, buscó un callejón solitario y se desapareció.

***

El mago se arrebujó en su capa; en la campiña siempre corría un aire frío y húmedo que le hacía estremecerse, y aún más en las noches nubladas como aquella. Siguió el camino de grava hasta la exuberante verja de hierro y apoyó la varita en el centro. La serpiente de metal que hacía las veces de cerradura se retorció hasta desenrollarse de los barrotes, dejando que la puerta se abriera sola con un chasquido y se apartarse, lenta y chirriante. Atravesó el extenso jardín, acompañado de las enigmáticas sombras que proyectaban los enormes setos, y subió las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a un palacete victoriano. De nuevo, solo tuvo que apuntar a la cerradura con la varita para que se abriera.

El calor del interior de la casa lo arropó al entrar. Colgó la capa en el perchero y se adentró en el salón, iluminado aún por los leves restos de un fuego en la chimenea. Narcissa debía de haberse acostado hacía rato.

Subió las escaleras acariciando el pasamanos y entró en el baño. La ducha se activó sola, y Lucius solo tuvo que desnudarse para meterse bajo el agua caliente. Trató de no pensar en nada, de apartar la desagradable cara de Lord Voldemort de su mente, de olvidarse de su esposa por un momento, de Draco, de sus problemas... Pero era difícil cuando toda su vida se reducía a eso. Aun así, los recuerdos de la noche reaparecieron en su cabeza dándole un extraño momento de relajación. Se acordó de la muchacha, del crujido del cuero, del chasquido del flagelo, de las líneas rojas sobre la piel blanca. Su cuerpo reaccionó a ello, pero no se masturbó: estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo.

Salió de la ducha, se cubrió con un tupido albornoz y se secó el pelo con un hechizo mientras esperaba que se le bajase la erección. No quería entrar al cuarto de esa guisa. Había visto desde el pasillo que Narcissa tenía las velas encendidas: probablemente estuviera despierta leyendo alguna de sus novelas románticas. Lucius apagó las luces del baño y abrió la puerta de la habitación marital con cuidado, como si temiera sobresaltarla. Su esposa, tendida en la cama vestida con un caro camisón, levantó la vista sobre las minúsculas gafas para mirarle con una sonrisa cansada antes de hacer el libro a un lado.

—Ya era hora. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Qué tal la reunión? —preguntó incorporándose, y se quitó las gafas para dejar que le colgaran al cuello.

Lucius se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla y coger el pijama de debajo de uno de los cojines.

—Bien. Nos ha llevado algo más de lo esperado, pero nada grave. Aún estamos ultimando detalles para la misión del Ministerio, pero vamos haciendo avances.

Narcissa le pasó una mano por el pelo limpio y la mejilla para reconfortarle, aunque él no se lo hubiera pedido. Lucius la miró un instante antes de levantarse y quitarse el albornoz para ponerse el pijama.

—Va a ir todo bien, ¿verdad? —Esta vez le miraba con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación—. El Lord sigue siendo fuerte y nadie nos espera…

—Tanto como nadie… Pero sí, no tengo dudas.

—¿Estás seguro? Te noto un poco extraño. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para estas cosas…

Lucius terminó de subirse los pantalones y se volvió para mirarla.

—Es solo que estoy cansado.

—Pues ven, vamos a dormir.

Ella apagó la vela de un soplido y él terminó de vestirse en la oscuridad. Se metió entre las sábanas buscando el calor de su esposa y se fundieron en un suave beso. Su matrimonio había sido concertado y, aunque Narcissa siempre fue una mujer atractiva, al principio le había costado hacerse a la idea. Con el tiempo aprendió a amarla y terminaron por convertirse en confidentes, pero aun así siempre había notado que algo fallaba. Una chispa. Un chasquido. El látigo volvió a su mente, la piel nívea, las marcas rojas, el sudor, el cuero…

—¿Lucius?

—Ah, perdón.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó ella bajando la mano para tocar su erección sobre la tela.

Lucius se estremeció en la oscuridad.

—No sé, no me hagas caso si estás cansada. Es muy tarde. Ya sabes que esto se va tan rápido como viene.

—No… —Su mano continuó frotándole el miembro—. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Desde que el Lord te reclama día sí, día también nos hemos estado dejando… Me apetece. Además acabo de leer una escena que me ha puesto a tono.

El mago se sonrió en la oscuridad y la besó hambriento, algo que cogió por sorpresa a Narcissa, que suspiró contra sus labios. Su delicada mano, decorada únicamente por un ostentoso anillo de pedida, le apretó el miembro y lo frotó con más ímpetu para hacer que creciera. Lucius jadeó contra su boca y le apretó el trasero. Se removió en la cama hasta arreglárselas para ponerse entre sus rodillas y apretó su erección contra la entrepierna de su esposa. Apenas podía distinguir su expresión juguetona con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, pero le era suficiente.

Narcissa le ayudó a bajarse el pantalón por debajo de las duras nalgas antes de apretárselas, juntándose más a él. Lucius le levantó el camisón y le bajó las bragas de encaje hasta sacárselas apresuradamente por los pies. Metió la mano entre sus piernas y sacó los dedos húmedos y resbaladizos. Se frotó el miembro con ellos para lubricarlo y lo condujo hacia su entrada, apoyando la punta contra ella. No hizo falta que apretara mucho; se deslizó con suavidad y el resto entró de golpe. Narcissa ahogó un gemido.

Lucius apoyó las manos a los lados y comenzó a moverse despacio bajo las sábanas, amparado por la oscuridad. Descansó la cabeza contra su cuello para besarlo y morderlo con suavidad, mientras Narcissa se aferraba a su espalda como si temiera caerse. De vez en cuando el ritmo se interrumpía para que pudieran besarse apasionadamente y entonces continuaba con más fuerza, pero siempre igual, y siempre en la misma pose. La oscuridad comenzó a hacer estragos en la imaginación de Lucius y su mujer pasó a convertirse poco a poco en la joven de aquel local muggle. Podía oler el cuero del collar y notar el calor que desprendían los golpes en su piel.

El mago comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu, y en un momento de excitación salió de dentro de ella y le dio la vuelta. Narcissa no dijo nada, y Lucius hizo que sus caderas chocaran contra las nalgas de su esposa, o más bien la ilusión de aquella otra mujer. La escuchó correrse; sabía cómo sonaba cuando lo hacía. Debía haber estado usando sus manos para masturbarse mientras él la penetraba. Entonces las nubes se apartaron y la luz de la luna incidió mejor sobre ellos, lo que permitió que Lucius distinguiera contra la almohada la cara de su esposa, no la de la joven. Aquello le paralizó; salió de ella y se quedó de rodillas a su lado antes de colocarse bien los pantalones y tumbarse.

—¿Lucius?

—Dime.

—¿Has… terminado?

—No.

—¿No puedes?

Lucius la buscó para abrazarla contra su pecho y reconfortarla.

—Estoy demasiado cansado, pero estoy bien.

—Creo que nunca lo habíamos hecho tan… Así.

El mago hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta antes de guardar silencio y siguió acariciándole el cabello para que se quedase dormida. No estaba preparado para contestar más preguntas.

Se sentía mal.  No era la primera vez que se imaginaba cosas mientras se acostaba con ella, pero si la primera que daba rienda suelta a su fantasía. Abraxas, su padre, le había dejado muy claro que tenía que respetarla y tratarla bien, que Narcissa era hija de gente muy importante y que más le valía no meterle en problemas con los Black. Que eran tan o más nobles que ellos. Si quería poner a alguien a cuatro patas tenía todas las prostitutas de Londres disponibles para hacerlo, e incluso amantes, pero a ella debía tratarla como a una “igual”, significase lo que significase.

Eso es lo que había fallado tanto tiempo: el sexo era siempre aburrido y monótono, excepto quizás las veces que se habían ido a la cama habiendo bebido un poco tras volver de alguna fiesta, pero esas nunca las mencionaban al día siguiente. Era un tema tabú y ya era demasiado tarde, y ellos demasiado mayores y acomodados como para sacarlo a relucir. Jamás se le ocurriría.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Narcissa se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y le dejó terminar el desayuno en la cama. Le sorprendió que madrugase tanto, pero tampoco en exceso, así que no preguntó más de lo necesario. Asintió cuando escuchó que iba a pasar el día con una vieja amiga y se despidió sin poner ninguna objeción, demasiado atrapado en sus propios problemas como para preocuparse de las nimiedades de la vida de su mujer.

—¡Dob… Doreen! —exclamó, y una pequeña figura se acercó corriendo a la vera de su cama—. Llévate esto —dijo con desprecio y empujó levemente la bandeja de plata sobre la colcha.

—Si, amo.

Lucius sintió un déjà vu que le retuvo y le impidió levantarse de la cama tal y como tenía planeado. La elfa doméstica, por su parte, cogió ambas asas y salió de la habitación volviéndose un par de veces para mirarle interrogante. Probablemente temiera haber hecho algo mal, pero no se imaginaba que en la mente de Lucius lo que se habían disparado era una mezcla de imágenes de la noche con su esposa y de la tarde en aquel club londinense. El mago suspiró enfadado y empezó a vestirse.

Cuando bajó encontró a Doreen, muy servicial, esperando al pie de la escalera con su capa de abrigo, su bastón y su gorro en las manos. Lucius odiaba que hiciera eso. La pequeña estatura de la elfa doméstica le obligaba a agacharse a coger sus cosas, y además arrastraba un poco la tela de su carísima capa.

Curiosamente, Dobby también hacía lo mismo. Los elfos tenían la estúpida manía de hacer cosas de lo más absurdas para intentar complacer a sus amos. A Dobby intentó reformarlo a base de palos, pero el estúpido elfo no había aprendido, así que ni se molestó en hacer pasar a Doreen por lo mismo. Tampoco quería que le costase una larga discusión con su esposa; Narcissa le había cogido cariño a la joven elfa, a quién habían recogido cuando contaba con pocos años de edad tras la traición de Dobby, y de alguna manera se había convertido en su mascota personal. Mientras que Dobby solía acompañarlo más a él, Doreen sentía más lealtad hacia ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacía extraño que la elfa no estuviese con su esposa en Londres. El mago bajó la vista hacia Doreen como si acabase de darse cuenta de su existencia por primera vez y la criatura le devolvió una mirada grande y cristalina,  igual que la de un cachorro. Lucius se planteó llevársela consigo al Ministerio, como hubiera hecho con Dobby, pero eso hubiese significado tener que aceptar que echaba de menos y necesitaba a aquel elfo traidor, así que desechó la idea.

***

A Lucius le gustaba Londres, aunque ninguno de sus conocidos le escucharía admitirlo. Cuando le preguntaban, siempre decía que lo único que merecía la pena de la ciudad eran el Callejón Diagon, el Callejón Knocturn y algún rincón perdido entre las calles del casco viejo, pero la verdad es que los barrios muggle le daban curiosidad. Ver crecer y evolucionar a una sociedad a un ritmo y a una velocidad tan diferente a la suya le parecía fascinante, pero también le irritaba. Los muggles se creían grandes viajando a la Luna, descubriendo curas para enfermedades, creando miembros robóticos... Si hubieran sabido que los magos habían hecho todo eso durante años sin tener que esforzarse tanto no estarían tan llenos de sí mismos.

Prefería no tener que verlos a ellos o  a sus petulantes caras y por eso, al igual que la mayor parte de los empleados del Ministerio de Magia, accedía a este a través de la red Flú mediante la chimenea de su propia casa. Aquel lujo con el que no todos contaban le permitía no tener que aparecerse en cualquier callejón de Londres para meter los pies en un retrete inmediatamente después. En teoría, él tendría que haber accedido mediante cierta cabina telefónica, como cualquier visitante, pero se las había arreglado para conservar los privilegios que le diera su antiguo puesto de presidente del consejo escolar de Hogwarts.

Al otro lado, el Ministerio era tan ruidoso como siempre, sobre todo a aquellas horas de la mañana en la que los magos y las brujas llegaban para incorporarse a sus puestos. Lucius se tapó la boca con un pañuelo, escapando de la nube de cenizas que se levantaba de manera inevitable en aquel área, y caminó hasta hacer cola en un ascensor que le llevaría a la novena planta.

Lucius, gracias a su labia y sus artes manipuladoras, se las había estado arreglado para hacer creer a su cita que el Departamento de Misterios era el lugar más apropiado para sus pequeñas y secretísimas reuniones. Siendo verdaderamente uno de los departamentos menos concurridos tampoco era un gran mérito, pero de no haberlo conseguido habría vuelto con las manos vacías, y eso no podía permitírselo.

Al llegar se encontró solo con Broderick Bode, quién le devolvió una mirada vacía en el momento en el que la varita de Lucius apuntó hacia su pecho.

— _Imperio…_ —susurró el mortífago.

Como si hubiera recordado algo que se le había olvidado hacer, Broderick se dio la vuelta y entró en la Cámara de las Profecías. Aquella no era la primera vez que hechizaba al inefable, aunque esperaba que fuera la última, porque Lord Voldemort comenzaba a impacientarse. Lucius había estado esforzándose al máximo en todas las ocasiones, pero o bien Broderick tenía una mente extraordinaria, o el inefable sabía que algo grave podía pasarle si tocaba la esfera. La maldición _Imperius_ solía funcionar sin problemas si se sabía conjurar adecuadamente, pero era conocido por sus conjuradores que, en caso de ordenar la autolesión, perdía parte de su fuerza a favor de los instintos básicos de la víctima.

A su espalda unos pasos le hicieron perder momentáneamente la concentración y el mago se separó de la pared para recibir con un apretón de manos al Ministro de Magia, a quién más había estado usando de excusa para sus artimañas. Tras mirarlo un instante Lucius se dio cuenta de que Fudge no tenía buen aspecto: su entrecejo estaba más fruncido de lo normal y un pequeño rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

—¿Cornelius…?

—No me pregunte, no me pregunte, Lucius. Le juro que si en mis manos estuviera el quitar del horizonte a Albus ya lo habría hecho hacía tiempo.

Lucius frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que aquello significaba que Potter había salido de rositas de la vista, igual que había hecho todas las veces desde que sobreviviera a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Ya le vengo diciendo desde hace meses que ese anciano chochea —contestó con desprecio—. Potter no hace más que inventarse cosas para llamar la atención y Albus, el muy crédulo, le sigue la corriente. No son más que un demente siguiendo a un loco. ¿Qué cuento le ha narrado esta vez?

—Se atreve a decir que conjuró un patronus con suficiente potencia como para espantar a varios dementores. ¿Se lo puede creer? Además, ¿dementores en Hogwarts? ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?

Lucius se esforzó en parecer sorprendido mientras se aguantaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.  Harry, como siempre, haciéndoles el camino más fácil.

—Ja… Potter se está riendo de vosotros, aunque debo confesar que tiene una imaginación desbordante. Espero que esto sirva de prueba contra Albus en caso de que el consejo escolar haga finalmente la petición para que renuncie…

De nuevo, unos pasos les obligaron a interrumpir la conversación, y Lucius no pudo creerse su suerte al encontrarse frente a frente con Harry Potter y Arthur Weasley tal y como había hecho cinco años atrás.

—Vaya, vaya… _Patronus_ Potter —anunció Lucius con descaro cuando se acercaron a ellos, y disfrutó de la súbita palidez del joven.

Estaba casi seguro de que le había reconocido en el cementerio aunque hubiera tenido la máscara puesta, pero sabía que no tenía prueba alguna contra él. El mortífago ocultó más aún la varita dentro de su túnica. Aún seguía controlando a Broderick, así que era fundamental que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera de que la llevaba encima.

—El ministro me estaba contando que te has librado de una buena, Potter —comentó él arrastrando las palabras—. Es asombroso cómo te las ingenias para escabullirte de las situaciones comprometidas… Como una culebra, diría yo.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—. Es verdad, se me da muy bien escabullirme.

Lucius seguía sonriendo, pero su labio se torció un segundo en una mueca involuntaria que por suerte nadie pareció percibir. Aquel niño, al que achacaba casi todos sus males, hacía que le hirviera la sangre incluso más que la sola visión del Weasley, a quién empezó a molestar inmediatamente después. Pero Potter les interrumpió con su irritante vocecilla de adolescente.

—¿Y usted qué hace aquí, por cierto?

—No creo que los asuntos privados que hay entre el ministro y yo sean de tu incumbencia, Potter —contestó el mortífago mientras se alisaba la parte delantera de la túnica con la mano izquierda, haciendo tintinear sin darse cuenta los galeones de oro que llevaba en el bolsillo—. Francamente, que seas el alumno favorito de Dumbledore no significa que debas esperar la misma indulgencia por parte de los demás… ¿Subimos a su despacho, ministro?

—Desde luego —respondió Fudge dándoles la espalda a Harry y al señor Weasley—. Por aquí, Lucius.

Malfoy se esforzó en proyectar todas sus energías en Broderick de camino a las escaleras al notar que este se resistía especialmente a la maldición, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que cortar el encantamiento.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

—¡Maldita sea!

Lucius tiró El Profeta contra el suelo con violencia. Se levantó, cogió su bastón como si fuera un bate de Quidditch e hizo saltar en pedazos uno de los antiguos jarrones de porcelana que se encontraban junto a la chimenea. También golpeó la mesa varias veces dejándola marcada, lanzando finalmente el bastón tan lejos como le permitió su rabia.

—¡El muy malnacido! —exclamó mientras deambulaba de un lado a otro del lúgubre salón.

Doreen apareció enseguida y se dispuso a recoger el desastre, pero Lucius la empujó con la punta del zapato.

—¡Déjalo! ¿Te he ordenado que lo recojas? No, ¿verdad? ¡Apártate de mí vista! ¡No te quiero ver en todo el día!

La dolorida elfa se levantó y salió disparada a esconderse detrás de una de las pesadas cortinas. Aún se le veían los menudos pies por entre los flecos, pero Lucius no pareció notarlo. El mago siguió gruñendo y fue en busca de su bastón cuando Narcissa apareció por la puerta.

—¿Cariño…? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a la vez que sus ojos descubrían el destrozado jarrón.

El mago se dio la vuelta. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Que qué pasa? Que soy hombre muerto. Eso pasa —masculló al agacharse a recoger su bastón.

Narcissa arrugó la tela de las solapas del cuello de su chaqueta con la mano y se acercó a su marido. Lucius sabía que quería que elaborara más, pero no estaba seguro de poder encontrar las palabras, así que le señaló El Profesa.

La bruja dudó un momento, pero acabó recogiendo el periódico.

—“Accidente en el ministerio…” —leyó separando un poco la portada de sus ojos para no tener que ir a buscar las gafas.

—Sigue.

Narcissa levantó la mirada un instante, pero volvió a entrecerrarla para concentrarse en la lectura.

—“Broderick Bode, conocido Inefable encargado de la Cámara de las Profecías, fue ingresado ayer en San Mungo tras sufrir un terrible accidente en el desarrollo de su jornada laboral. Fuentes nos informan que sucumbió a una de las tantas maldiciones que protegen los secretos de las cámaras del Departamento de Misterios y que ahora afirma ser una tetera. Sus compañeros están consternados, ya que al parecer Bode mismo se encargaba de conjurar muchas de las maldiciones de protección, y no saben qué ha podido llevarle a cometer un error tan grave”. —Narcissa apartó el periódico y volvió a mirar a Lucius con preocupación—. ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo en el Ministerio?

El mortífago se intentó apartar la melena blanquecina de la cara y asintió.

—¿Crees que alguien sospecha de ti?

—No. No es eso… —murmuró apoyándose en la mesa—. Me las he arreglado bien. Pero esto es lo único que necesita el Lord para tener una excusa para castigarme. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo tu hermana la última vez que vino de visita.

—Mi hermana no sabe lo que dice la mitad de las veces. Sabes que le gusta jugar contigo.

—Puede, pero no deja de ser verdad que el Lord no está nada contento. La última vez que nos reunimos me dio un ultimátum. Tú estabas allí, así que no me puedes decir que no sabes de lo que hablo. —El mago golpeó la mesa con los nudillos y Narcissa se sobresaltó—. ¡Joder! ¡Tenía que haberte hecho caso y dejar esto a otro! Todo esto es culpa de Bellatrix y sus tonterías. Si no me hiciera hervir la sangre no caería como un estúpido en estas misiones.

Narcissa frunció los labios y le agarró del brazo para tirar de él.

—Tienes que dejar de competir con ella.

—No es tan fácil —escupió él.

La bruja dejó pasar ese último tono y le condujo hacia el piso superior.

—No te va a pasar nada, no voy a permitirlo —le aseguró mientras caminaban.

Lucius no pudo evitar reírse con sorna ante los delirios de su esposa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarlo?

—No, algo más sutil.

Narcissa le tomó de la mano al llegar arriba y le acompañó al cuarto, donde le invitó a tumbarse en la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y le dejó recostarse en su regazo.

—Tienes que pedirle al Lord una segunda oportunidad. Y te la tiene que dar: ninguno sabíais que Bode no podía tocar las profecías.

—¿Para qué se la voy a decir, para darle más razones para separarme la cabeza del cuerpo?

—Déjame hablar, cariño —La bruja había comenzado a peinarle el cabello con los dedos—. Como sé que tú no te acuerdas, porque te conozco, te recuerdo que en la reunión se barajó la posibilidad que solo pudieran tocar las profecías aquellos a quienes estuvieran destinadas. Así que vas a reunirte con él y le vas a decir lo que te acabo de decir. Después le vas a sugerir que use su conexión con Potter para atraerle al Ministerio y, por supuesto, tú te vas a ofrecer para estar ahí cuando llegue.

Lucius se incorporó y la miró entre sorprendido y confuso. A veces se le olvidaba que su esposa era tan inteligente.

—Pero eso es una locura.

—No más que la alternativa. Tiene que saber que aún le sigues siendo útil, y no veo que a ti se te ocurra algo mejor.

El mago terminó de incorporarse y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Crees que Potter picaría? —preguntó. Su esposa alzó una ceja en respuesta. Sonrió aliviado—. Ya, ya. Es una pregunta absurda, tienes razón. Puede funcionar.

Narcissa se contagió de su sonrisa y se deslizó hasta pegarse a su cuerpo.

—Empieza a hacer caso a tu esposa cuando te dice que nadie te va a hacer daño…

Lucius rozó la mano de su mujer con cariño, pero esta respondió buscando su entrepierna.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, y se volvió hacia ella.—¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir a ver al Lord temblando como junco? Si realmente quieres que crea que las tienes todas contigo no puedes presentarte así —le susurró al oído.

Narcissa se deshizo de su cinturón y se levantó para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Lucius había visto a su mujer en esa posición en más de una ocasión, pero siempre entre sombras y solo en momentos “festivos”, siendo el último su cumpleaños. Le había hecho temblar cada vez.

—Amor… —dijo en un suspiro.

La bruja se apartó un mechón de pelo con delicadeza mientras buscaba la mejor postura y sacó el miembro de su marido. Lo acarició con sus manos enjoyadas mientras se ponía duro, sin dejar de mirarle. Lucius pudo sentir su húmeda lengua envolviéndolo, momento en el que levantó el rostro hacia la puerta abierta. Quería mirar, pero no terminaba de atreverse. Necesitaba alcohol para eso. Sin embargo Narcissa lo estaba haciendo tan bien que le entró curiosidad. Ella, devota a lo que estaba haciendo, le devolvió una mirada intensa antes de cerrar los ojos, y él enredó los dedos en su pelo hasta deshacerle el recogido.

Lucius respiró con fuerza, tenso, y recuperó el suficiente control sobre su cuerpo para salir de dentro de la boca de su esposa y no mancharla al llegar al orgasmo. Sufrió un fuerte espasmo y un tenue gruñido se escapó entre sus labios a la vez se corría sobre la tela de los pantalones, profanando también el vestido de Narcissa.

La bruja se limpió los labios con la lengua y la comisura con el pulgar, lo que hizo enrojecer a Lucius.

—No me he apartado a tiempo…

—Solo ha sido un poco, no me ha importado —le contestó con media sonrisa, y apoyó las manos en las rodillas de su marido para levantarse—. Me molesta más el vestido. Ahora tendré que cambiarme… Y tú también —le recordó.

Lucius atrapó la mano de Narcissa cuando vio sus intenciones de marcharse y tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo.

—Te quiero.

No fue un te quiero como cualquier otro. Se trataba de un agradecimiento por todos aquellos años de matrimonio, una confesión de lo mucho que amaba y necesitaba a aquella mujer que había conseguido convertir al deshecho que gimoteaba en el salón en un hombre de nuevo. Lucius la miró con intensidad, deseando poder transmitirle todo aquello de alguna manera.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarle con sus grandes ojos azules,sus movimientos siempre elegantes y delicados.

—Lo sé —susurró como si lo hubiese entendido todo, con esa habilidad especial que solo ella tenía.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Lucius respiró hondo al encontrarse de nuevo con la helada noche de Kent, momento en el que unos dedos sucios y alargados corretearon por sus hombros hasta su cuello como si fueran las patas de una araña. El mago se giró, espantado, y frunció la nariz al ver tan de cerca aquella cara pálida, angulosa y familiar.

—Parece que eres listo y todo, y eso que nadie daba un _knut_ por ti cuando te presentaste con tu impecable uniforme de Slytherin en casa.

—Bellatrix, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

La bruja sonrió dejando ver un par de sus mellados dientes. Se desplazaba sinuosamente a su alrededor, y el mago no podía hacer otra cosa que controlar sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Aquella mujer siempre le había inquietado desde su juventud, pero ahora le aterrorizaba. Algunos días se preguntaba si merecía la pena haberla sacado de Azkaban. El mundo ya tenía suficientes locos.

—Es casi como si todas esas ideas no fueran tuyas… —La mortífaga hablaba con un tono artificial, y Lucius sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba esa conversación—. No le estarás copiando los deberes a alguien, ¿verdad? No sería la primera vez.

—Es una pena que aún pienses que tienes diecisiete años, Bellatrix. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esto ya no es Hogwarts… Apártate.

—Me sube la bilis cada vez que escucho hablar a mi hermana a través de tu boca —Atajó al ver que echaba a caminar. La bruja se había erguido frente al mago y prácticamente escupió las palabras contra su cara—. No vales nada. No eres más que una cara bonita sin cerebro, es lo que siempre has sido. Y es una pena, porque ahora ni siquiera eres tan guapo.

Bellatrix acompañó sus palabras de una caricia en la áspera mejilla del mortífago, quién la miró lleno de odio antes de coger su muñeca y rodear su cuello con la otra mano. Lucius usó el peso de su cuerpo para empujarla y a ella se le escapó el aire de los pulmones cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared de la vieja casona abandonada. La bruja perdió la expresión de sorpresa y se rio nada más recuperar la respiración.

—¿Así es como tratas a mi hermana?

—Cierra tu sucia boca —se apresuró a decir entre dientes, apretándola más aún contra los ladrillos.

—Igual me he confundido, igual sí que vales para algo… —Su mano se cerró alrededor de la entrepierna de Lucius—. Supongo que es por lo que mi hermana aún no te ha dejado por alguien mejor.

La bruja se alzó para lamerle los labios, pero el mago, por un momento paralizado, se apartó a tiempo.

—Me das asco.

—Estoy loca. —Bellatrix sonrió con descaro—. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

—Si no fuera por tu hermana, habría dejado que te pudrieras en Azkaban.

—Si no fuera por mi hermana… —murmuró misteriosa mientras se acariciaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Lucius se frotó el cuello recuperando la compostura y se adecentó la túnica. No dijo una palabra más, la ira estaba haciendo que le hirviera la sangre, y eso que tenía razones para sentirse gozoso. Esa misma tarde había salvado su pescuezo ante Voldemort gracias al plan de su esposa.

El mago dejó a Bellatrix sonriendo complacida en la oscuridad y se alejó para desaparecerse.

***

Las luces de la calle le cegaron un momento y Lucius miró a su alrededor, confuso. Aquellos no eran los alrededores de su mansión familiar. Se preguntó en qué había estado pensando al aparecerse cuando descubrió el cartel del local que había visitado unas noches atrás junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

               —No puede ser… —murmuró.

               El mago agradeció estar solo, de modoque nadie le viera enrojecer. De alguna forma el encuentro con Bellatrix le había hecho acabar allí y ahora se sentía sucio. No podía volver a casa con Narcissa, no en ese estado. No con toda la ira y la vergüenza que Bellatrix le había hecho pasar. Le temblaban los puños. Durante un momento pensó en irse de allí; sabía que estaba en Londres y que el Callejón Diagon no se encontraba muy lejos, pero la puerta del local se abrió y la música le invitó a quedarse como si le hubiera hipnotizado.

               El calor le abrazó de nuevo. Se quitó la túnica y se la colgó del antebrazo mientras buscaba algún lugar apartado en el que sentarse y alejarse del mundo. Las miradas se alzaron hacia él a su paso por el oscuro salón, era inevitable. Con aquella cuidada cabellera platino, el chaleco acolchado con formas de diamante, los gemelos de serpiente y las perneras abotonadas tenía un aspecto más que particular. Especialmente atrayente para según qué fantasías.

               Se sentó en el lugar más apartado de todos, pidió un vaso de whisky con hielo y puso especial empeño en evitar el contacto visual. Solo quería estar allí sentado, bebiendo, mientras se apaciguaban sus entrañas; una conversación con un muggle es lo último que quería. Al terminar pidió otra de lo mismo y no tardó en notar calientes las mejillas. Un par de mujeres se atrevieron a acercarse e intentar darle conversación, pero Lucius se las arregló para deshacerse de ambas con comentarios que, al parecer, hicieron que el ambiente empezara a caldearse en su contra. Las miradas ya no solo eran de interés o lujuria.

Los minutos pasaron, pero nadie más le dedicó una palabra y nada llamó su atención. Nada a excepción de la joven rubia de la última vez, la misma mujer que solo unos días antes había visto atada sobre la tarima. Ahora que la veía con esa luz tenía un extraño parecido a Narcissa después de graduarse. El mago, que había hecho ademán de levantarse justo antes de posar sus ojos en ella, volvió a relajarse en su asiento y observó en la distancia cómo sonreía a una figura que le resultó familiar. No alcanzó a verle el rostro en la penumbra, pero aquella capa no parecía un disfraz. O al menos la parte que le dejaban ver las velas.

Las manos de la joven se adentraron dentro de la túnica y la figura la condujo hacia uno de los pasillos, lejos de su vista. Lucius se levantó para seguirles. Durante un momento quiso caminar hacia la salida, pero la curiosidad le llevó a adentrarse por aquel pasillo en persecución de la pareja. Necesitaba ver quién tenía el privilegio o no podría dormir. Estaba seguro de que era un mago. Sin embargo no le resultó tan fácil. A medio camino, nada más poner un pie en el pasillo, una muggle de pelo rizado se le cruzó al paso.

—Hola…

—No me interesa —contestó él abruptamente, algo mareado por el alcohol.

—Me llamo Jo… —insitió, pero Lucius la apartó a un lado con brusquedad.

—Quita de en medio, _muggle_.

La mujer se pegó a la pared, consternada, y salió del pasillo tras fruncir el ceño. Lucius continuó su camino. Había visto desaparecer la capa tras una de las puertas, pero la habían cerrado. Lucius chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia abajo para descubrir que se filtraba luz por la cerradura. Se agachó y pegó el rostro al metal. Tuvo que moverse un poco, pero finalmente vio dos pares de piernas femeninas muy cerca unas de las otras. La mujer se había deshecho de la capa y estaba atando a la joven a una argolla del techo.

Mientras Lucius buscaba una mejor posición para ver más claramente, una de las manos de la mujer dominante acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos de la chica. El mago tuvo que arrodillarse del todo para ver mejor, pero mereció la pena. La figura se había inclinado sobre la joven, cuyo parecido con Narcissa era espeluznante, y le susurraba algo al oído. Él tragó saliva a la espera, pero cuando el rostro se despegó del cuello de la joven el corazón le dio un vuelco. Lucius empalideció y se apresuró a abrir la puerta varita en mano.

Bellatrix también sacó la varita y le apuntó directamente con ella. Ya no reía como unas horas antes, sino que parecía angustiada por haber sido descubierta. La joven dio un grito y reculó, pero no podía soltarse de la argolla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

Lucius miró a la joven y después a Bellatrix. Negócon la cabeza.

—Así que es por esto por lo que me odias desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? —El hombre dejó escapar el aire en una risa seca mientras pasaba la varita por el rubio cabello de la joven —. Estás en enferma.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó ella—, pero a Narcissa le va a encantar saber dónde pasas las noches…

—Más le va a encantar a ella saber que vienes aquí a meterle la mano entre las piernas a su doppelganger. ¿Sabe que sueñas con ella por las noches? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fantaseando con que la haces gemir entre las sábanas? Acercó la nariz al cuello de la joven y aspiró, pero se separó al instante, sorprendido.—Así que aquí terminó el perfume que Narcissa lleva semanas buscando. Eres despreciable —rio—-. No sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando de tu ridícula pantomima.

Bellatrix abrió la boca para contestar, pero la puerta se abrió y ambos miraron en esa dirección. La mujer que Lucius había empujado le señalaba desde fuera, y un hombre de considerable tamaño quería abrirse paso hacia el interior.

               —¡ _Colloportus_! —exclamó el mago y la puerta se cerró de golpe en las narices del hombre acompañada de un fogonazo.

La joven volvió a gritar, esta vez aterrada, y la cadena tintineó. Desde fuera les comenzaron a llegar voces que pedían que alguien llamara a la policía, pero aquello no tenía la mayor importancia para ellos.

—Si se lo dices eres hombre muerto, Malfoy —amenazó Bellatrix entre dientes, y dio un paso hacia él.

—No te acerques.

Lucius clavó la punta de la varita bajo la barbilla de la joven, que pedía lastimeramente que la dejasen ir, y la mortífaga se vio obligada a retroceder. Aquello sorprendió al mago. Jamás habría esperado una reacción así de Bella por nadie que no fuera su hermana, y menos por una muggle. Debía de estar enganchada de verdad a aquella farsa.

—Ahora me vas a escuchar… —cerró los ojos un momento, le costaba enfocarlos y los golpes en la puerta no le ayudaban a concentrarse—. Estoy harto de ti. No te aguanto, nunca lo he hecho. Lo único que has esperado de mi es verme fallar delante de Narcissa. Me has traicionado y me has torturado durante años, y al fin sé por qué. —El mago arrastraba las palabras, pero no iba a perder aquella oportunidad—. Todas esas veces que has intentado que me acostase contigo eran para que ella se enterara y me dejase, ¿verdad? No era un mal plan… Por suerte me das asco.

Bellatrix siseó entre dientes, como un animal, pero mantuvo la distancia.

—Me odias porque se la meto a tu querida hermana mientras tu pequeño cerebrito ni siquiera es capaz de imaginárselo. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo la pongo a cuatro patas todas las noches? ¿Eh? Seguro que lo estás deseando para poder volver a casa hoy y tocarte hasta quedarte dormida —Tragó saliva—. Voy a devolverte todo lo que me has hecho.

Era consciente de a qué se estaba enfrentando. El sudor le corría por las sienes, y la boca hacía rato que se la había secado por los nervios. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y pudo ver cómo una chispa de ira cruzó los ojos de Bellatrix. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —conjuró él antes de que ella pudiera agitar su varita.

Un rayo de color verde intenso atravesó el cráneo de la muchacha, que quedó colgada inerte de la argolla de la que había estado intentando liberarse. Lucius respiró hondo y caminó hacia atrás tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sentía nauseas.

La bruja corrió hacia él gritando como si estuviera poseída y clavó la varita en su cuello. Jamás la había visto así, y por segunda vez en el día temió por su vida.

—Si lo haces —se apresuró a decir ahogado por la presión de la varita en su yugular—. Si me matas… Despídete de ella. Jamás te volverá a dirigir la palabra. ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Me odias lo suficiente como para que no te importe que tu hermana también lo haga?

—Eres… Eres un cabrón… Un día de estos te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido.  —Lucius pudo notar cómo le temblaba la voz—. Te haré mil cortes, te arrancaré el corazón y se lo daré a comer a Nagini. Yo me comeré tu nariz. Y lo mejor de todo, me las arreglaré para que Narcissa no te llore.

El mago apoyó el pie en su vientre y se la quitó de encima de un empujón.

—Si tú no dices nada de todo esto, yo no diré nada —le recordó antes de intentar desaparecerse, recibiendo de despedida un hechizo de la bruja en el estómago.


	5. Capítulo 5

###  **Capítulo V**

La desaparición fue apresurada, y tuvo que clavar la rodilla en el suelo de grava para no resbalarse, pero la euforia le sirvió de bálsamo. El mago atravesó el familiar jardín de setos y accedió a la casa. Miró a su alrededor, pero Narcissa no estaba allí abajo. ¿Tan tarde era? Debía haber perdido la noción del tiempo. Subió las escaleras con premura y dejó caer la túnica y la bufanda en el pasillo. Al fondo, la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su mujer estaba entornada y una tenue luz salía de dentro. 

—¿Narcissa? —preguntó pasando de largo la puerta del baño. Aquella vez no había hecho nada por lo que se sintiera avergonzado, no necesitaba limpiarse.

Lucius abrió la puerta y buscó la forma de la mujer en su cama, pero las sábanas ni siquiera estaban desechas. Sin embargo, sobre la colcha descansaba una caja alargada y baja, aunque dentro no parecía haber nada más que un par de papeles protectores. Mejor así, pensó, cuando más tardarse en encontrarse con su mujer más tiempo tendría para deshacerse de esas fantasías que había escupido a Bellatrix en la cara. Aquellos pensamientos no eran dignos de su mujer.

El mago se volvió hacia la puerta del baño, también entornada, y se acercó con precaución. Apoyó la mano en la madera y la empujó despacio descubriendo al otro lado unas uñas lacadas deslizando una media de encaje negro por la nívea piel del muslo de su esposa. Narcissa continuó con su tarea sin darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre y enganchó delicadamente la media al liguero del mismo color. Solo vestía ropa interior de encaje, un corsé, y una bata de gasa transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; pero en lo que más se fijó su esposo fue en cómo el pelo le caía seductoramente sobre uno de los hombros.

Los ojos de Narcissa se cruzaron finalmente con los suyos a través del espejo y la bruja se volvió sobresaltada, rompiendo el hechizo. 

—Por los dioses, ¡qué susto me has dado! —se quejó sonrojándose demasiado para alguien que llevaba de manera tan natural aquellas prendas—. Esperaba que fuera una sorpresa…

La mujer se cerró la bata, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, y Lucius entró en el baño haciendo resonar sus zapatos de cuero sobre el mármol. Narcissa le miró a los ojos, expectante, mientras él apoyaba las manos en sus caderas y la apretaba contra el borde del lavabo. No se entretuvo mucho más. El beso fue intenso y húmedo, desbordante de lujuria. Narcissa recorrió la chaqueta de su marido con las manos y arrugó el cuero acolchado entre sus uñas a la altura de los omóplatos.

El contacto cesó repentinamente y el aire fresco volvió a correr entre ambos. Narcissa miró a Lucius con los ojos brillantes por el deseo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y estaba más radiante que nunca, pero él no podía seguir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas para besarle el cuello y la barbilla—. ¿Por qué paras?

Lucius bajó la mirada buscando una manera de explicarle qué era lo que le impedía arrancarle la ropa.

—¿Lucius? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Narcissa volvió a apoyar los talones en el suelo y bajó las manos hasta su pecho.

—No. No es eso, Cissy —Volvió a mirarla—. Es solo que últimamente tengo… Fantasías. Fantasías nada dignas de ti. Y me da miedo hacer algo de lo que me luego arrepienta.

—¿Fantasías? ¿Cómo qué? 

Lucius frunció el ceño y se separó de su esposa. Volvió a entrar en la habitación sin mirarla. 

—Ya sabes… Fantasías. No voy a decirlas así como así. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso hacer que... te rebajes.

Narcissa pasó a su lado y caminó presta hacia la estantería junto a su cama. Cogió un libro y se lo tiró. Lucius no lo vio venir, así que no pudo apartarse a tiempo. Tampoco consiguió esquivar el siguiente, que le golpeó en la sien, aunque sí pudo protegerse de los restantes desviándolos con las manos y los antebrazos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿Estás loca? —exclamó aún con las manos levantadas, preparado para seguir desviando los ataques de su mujer.

—Lo que estoy es hasta el coño de ti y tu “decencia” —dijo, y se cruzó de brazos sobre la bata abierta—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir lo que me merezco y lo que no? Si me casé contigo fue para huir de mi padre, y ahora mismo no veo mucha diferencia.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—Coge uno de los libros que te he tirado. No me mires así. Coge uno de los libros, abre cualquier página y lee.

Lucius frunció el ceño y dudó un momento antes de agacharse y hacer lo que le pedía. Reconoció la portada: era uno de esos libros románticos muggle que tanto le gustaban. Los compraba en un quiosco cercano al Ministerio de Magia siempre que iba a visitarle y se quedaban a comer en el Callejón Diagon. Ahora tenía toda una colección que ocupaba varias baldas. No tenía ni idea de qué intentaba su esposa con aquel paripé, pero no se sentía en situación de cuestionarla, así que pasó las páginas hasta que encontró una que le llamó la atención. El mago se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus ojos recorrían el texto, cada vez más abiertos.

—Pero esto es…

—Porno. Me paso todas las noches leyendo erótica mientras tú te debates entre “respetarme” o no.  Llevo fantaseando con este tipo de cosas desde la primera vez que lo hicimos tras haber bebido Brandy en casa de tus padres, pero siempre te haces el loco. ¿Te crees que no se las aventuras que te traes con Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Te has parado a pensar lo duro que es saber que tu marido se esfuerza en no desearte mientras fantasea con otras mujeres?

Lucius la miró. No era fácil aceptar que se había estado equivocado durante tanto tiempo. Narcissa cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de acercarse a él, abriéndose la bata para dejarle ver el encaje.

—Yo también me creía superior a todo esto, pero en realidad lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo es el idiota.

—Narcissa...

La mujer cogió una de las manos de su marido y la guió hasta su trasero.

—Cállate —susurró contra su oído acariciándole la cara—. Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que dejes de pensar y que me ates, me azotes y me folles como te dé la gana.

Lucius sintió un puñal de placer en el bajo vientre, una sensación que tiraba de él hacia abajo y que buscaba partirle por la mitad. Dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó la fina muñeca de su esposa en su puño, separando la mano de su cara. La empujó contra la cama y hechizó las sábanas para que se enredasen en sus brazos.

El mago apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y rodeó su fino cuello con una sola mano. La miró con intensidad. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y estaba preciosa. Lucius presionó sus labios contra los suyos mientras su palma la dejaba sin respiración. La humedad de sus bocas hacía que el beso fuera especialmente lascivo, y Narcissa se despidió pasando la lengua por sus labios en un intento de retenerle un poco más a su lado.

—Si te digo que pares, paras.

Lucius asintió y volvió a arrodillarse, se apartó la melena de la cara y la obligó a poner la cintura de costado. Recorrió el encaje de las bragas con la yema del dedo y tiró de él para retirarlo de la piel de su trarsero. Lo abarcó con ambas manos como nunca antes lo había hecho y empezó a azotarlo mientras su erección palpitaba dolorosamente contra la tela de los pantalones.

—Más fuerte —ordenó ella repetidas veces a sabiendas de que solo estaba consiguiendo irritar a su marido—. ¡Ah!

Narcissa tensó las sábanas que la sujetaban y se mordió el labio en un vano intento de controlar los espasmos. No encontró la forma de evitar gemir y retorcerse con cada golpe, y Lucius siguió hasta que las nalgas de su esposa estuvieron de color rojo vivo. El mago se desabrochó la chaqueta de cuero, acalorado, y se abrió los pantalones mientras su mujer miraba al techo extasiada.

Retiró el sujetador hacia arriba para poder ver sus pechos, los apretó y pellizcó los pezones, a lo que Narcisa contestó mirándole con picardía y el ceño fruncido. El mago sonrió satisfecho. Lucius presionó su pulgar a lo largo de los labios de su esposa antes de meterlo en su boca, donde lo recibió una lengua húmeda y desesperada.

—El cuello, agárrame el cuello otra v… ¡Mmm! —Lucius le tapó la boca.

Las manos de Lucius eran blancas y suaves, pero lo suficiente fuertes y grandes como para abarcar el cuello de su esposa sin dificultad. Se sorprendió al disfrutar de tener algo bajo control por primera vez en meses. A pesar de las irritantes guías de Narcissa, podía decidir cuándo apretar o cuando aflojar. Ella cerró los ojos a medida que los pulgares se clavaban en su garganta.

Se puso entre sus piernas y la penetró sin dificultad debido a lo húmeda que estaba. La embistió sin pudor alguno, tal y como ocurría en sus fantasías, con su cuello entre las manos. Terminó por quitarse la chaqueta y unir su piel a la suya. Narcissa hizo crujir las sábanas que la retenían al intentar escapar del placer, que llegó a hacérsele insoportable y terminó en un orgasmo intenso. Él acabó corriéndose sobre su vientre.

—Lámelo y bésame —ordenó ella de nuevo.

—Voy a tener que enseñarte a callarte cuando debes callarte…

A pesar del gruñido, se agachó y recorrió el vientre de Narcissa con la lengua, limpiando el desastre que había provocado. Su melena hizo cosquillas a la mujer, quien se retorció entre risas. Lucius también sonrió. Esta vez el beso fue ácido y sucio.

—No me puedo creer que haya pasado esto… —murmuró el mago minutos después, a oscuras.

A su lado, Narcissa se frotaba las muñecas, ya desatadas pero enrojecidas por la fricción.  Sonrió y tendió la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su marido.

—Siento haber sido tan imbécil con este tema y haberte tratado como si fueras de cristal –dijo Lucius-. Mi padre me hizo creer que debía respetarte como mi “bien” más preciado, pero creo que lo que temía era la ira de los Black más que nada. Me decía que si alguna vez quería algo diferente debía ir al Callejón Knockturn, o al Londres muggle, así que nunca pensé que fuera… adecuado hacer algo así con alguien de tu clase social. —El mago apretó la mandíbula un instante—. Te quiero. Y lo siento. Te quiero más que a mi vida. Me alegra saber que no se me ha hecho demasiado tarde.

La mujer sonrió y le besó junto a una runa que tenía tatuada en el torso.

—Yo también te quiero, pero estoy derrotada y mañana es un día importante. Basta de cháchara, Malfoy.

—Ah, sí… La Cámara de las Profecías. No te preocupes por eso, amor. Volveré a tiempo a casa para celebrarlo, igual que esta noche.


End file.
